Silver Skin: Alternate Type
The Double Buso Renkin Silver Skin: Alternate Type (Ｗの武装錬金 シルバースキン Ａ・Ｔ Daburu no Busō Renkin Shirubā Sukin Anazā Taipu) is the Double Buso Renkin counterpart of Silver Skin used by Captain Bravo. Appearance It is somewhat similar in appearance to the original Silver Skin but has a more old fashion taste to it having a blue overcoat along with a different hat which resembles an old admiral hat complete with a blue Amalgam symbol on the front. Powers & Abilities Metal Jacket Shield: When attacked, the surface of the jacket instantly changes into metal-like substance limitless resilience to harm while retaining its pliancy; it is known to possess the strongest defense power of all known Buso Renkin, and because of it, he uses hand-to-hand combat to complement his fighting. Not only does it completely block physical attacks, it is resistant against ABC (Atomic, Biological, and Chemical) weaponry, it can even block the energy drain of a Black Kakugane user. If Bravo wears both the original Silver Skin and the Alternate Type, it drastically increases his defenses. Absolute Defense: All energy and incoming projectiles are redirected away from the wearer, into the earth or air, making them immune and impervious to any and all damage including mental, emotional conceptual, or spiritual. It even makes the wearer immune to all elements and elemental force such as drowning, or the vacuums or space, etc. Silver Skin Regeneration: The Silver Skin automatically regenerates any damage it has sustained from attacks by reforming itself using the hexagonal tiles. Silver Skin: Alternate Type Reverse (シルバースキン Ａ・Ｔ リバース Shirubā Sukin Anazā Taipu Ribāsu): This is essentially the same as the Silver Skin Reverse. However Bravo prefers to use this technique as he can use Another Type to trap opponents and keep wearing the original Silver Skin to keep himself defended. *'Double Straight' (二重拘束 Daburu Sutoreito): An enhanced version of the Silver Skin reverse where he uses both Silver Skins to create an even more powerful trap for much stronger opponents or to protect multiple people at once. *'Reverse Net': He can create a huge spherical net formed by the hexagonal tiles to trap multiple opponents and can constrict the net to squash the trapped opponents together as seen when he uses this technique to defeat all of Moonface's clones at once. He chooses to use this technique using the Alternate Type to keep himself defended using the original Silver Skin. Weaknesses *The jacket has no offensive capabilities at all, however Bravo overcomes this by training his body to be the ultimate fighting machine, the metal jacket does also add some more force to his punches. *In order to trap an opponent with the Silver Skin Reverse it must be launched at them, but can not be precisely controlled, once fired it is more directed than a bullet from a gun and can be intercepted or evaded. Also if he uses this technique using both forms of the Silver Skin, they will no longer cover himself, leaving him vulnerable. Trivia * Nobuhiro Watsuki modeled the Alternate Type on a navy uniform from the Age of Discovery. Gallery Bravo5.jpg|Silver Skin: Alternate Type lineart Bravo6.jpg|Back view, upper jacket and hat lineart Category:Buso Renkin Category:Alternate Type